This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seals that span a gap under pressure can tend to destabilize at the joint. A destabilized seal can disengage from a sealing surface and allow air to enter the system. The leakage of lubricant and/or the introduction of air into the system can cause foaming of the oil which can result in spun bearings and collapsed lifters due to the air in the oil system. The industry recommended maximum gap distance for a seal is 0.8 mm. Accordingly, and is desirable to provide a seal that is capable of reliably sealing a gap in excess of 0.8 mm so that manufacturing tolerances and other variances can be accommodated for without risk of seal failure.